Flying Away
by BlackRoseOfTheGrave
Summary: We all have dreams, ambitions, hopes and wishes. Deidara's are just more unique. When Deidara is away, Sasori will explore the many secrets that lie beyond his partners wooden door,


**Yeah, this was just a random inspiration that popped into my head after watching a **_Youtube_ **video called "Deidara Is The Candy Man." I saw the pictures with Deidara pretending that he had wings and had a flashback. When I thought about that battle between him and Gaara. He's always on that clay owl, right? Well, I made a poem called Flying Away and I made it into a poem/story. Enjoy!**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Sasori walked around the Akatsuki base with a dull, bored look on his face. "I wonder why I bother hanging around with these guys? They're losers to say the least." He heard loud arguing issuing from Deidara's room. Shaking his head, he began to walk slowly towards the source of the racket. Just as he was about to poke his head around the corner, a small, hard, glass, paperweight smashed into the door beside his head. blinks repeatedly

"TOBI BAKA! GET OUT RIGHT NOW UN!" Deidara's voice, interestingly enough, was in an almost nervous tone. Deidara picked up another glass structure and hurled it at Tobi. Sasori rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk down the hall to the living room. Then, something caught a small spark of his interest.

"B-But Sempai, Tobi is a good boy! Tobi only wanted to read the book with your thoughts in it!" Sasori backtracked so fast he nearly fell over a petrified, half-dead Tobi, whom was "resting" on the floor now. Apparently Deidara had hit his mark.

"I thought that I told you to shut the hell up...BAKA UN! Oh, Danna un! You didn't hear Tobi did you?" Deidara was yelling at an unconscious Tobi?!? Odd. Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara and re-proceeded back down the hall. All the while, Sasori was thinking one thing: _Deidara has a diary!?!? _Whereas Deidara, was hyperventilating in the corner, hoping one thing: _Sasori didn't hear Tobi un...did he?_ Tobi, well, Tobi wasn't thinking anything at all considering he was knocked out cold on the floor at the moment. _[A.N: I have never heard Tobi utter an intelligent phrase:) _The window of daywas closing, and the curtains of night hung limply on the sky. Sasori sat awake at the desk in his room, staring at the puppet parts around him. Parts glittered and shined around him, creating a whirlwind of color.

"What the hell time is it?Where's my damned clock?" Sasori started routing through endless piles of puppet arms, legs, and poisoned kunai attachments, searching in vain for his alarm clock. After flipping over countless items and rearranging his once "clean room," he decided to go steal Deidara's. "Oh well, might as well go and take Dei's, he never uses it anyway!" Sasori stalked out of his room and with great agility, sped up to Dei's room. Deidara was on a mission with Itachi to find out more information on Naruto Uzumaki. He definately wouldn't be back for a few days. Now was the opportune moment to get the clock!

Sasori was just about to approach the door, when he promptly fell on his butt. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Sasori hopped onto his feet and searched for the source of the tripping problem. Just as he was about to give up, he tripped, once again, over a very stiff object lying on the floor. From the incoherent mutters of the grounded Sasori, one could assume that he was in a very pissed off mood. With a lunge to his feet he hurled himself at the thing at his feet and found..."Tobi? You aren't conscience yet?" Sasori kicked Tobi deadsies to the side and slipped into Deidara's room.

Sasori rushed around to the side of his comrades unused bed and snatched the alarm clock he he he he. With a cackle of joy he started out of the room, when something caught his eye. A small, leather-bound, weathered book lay across the bureau. Sasori, being naturally curious, wanted to see what it was. "O.M.G. This is Deidara's...diary?" Sasori picked up the book and opened the cover. _[A.N: By now I'm sure you can guess that he has completely forgot about his original task. _

_Dear Diary, _

_After my fight with Gaara of Suna, I began to think how much more respected I could be if I didn't ride around on a giant bird. My life is not worth living when I am sneered at every day. Between Hidan and Kisame it's a surprise I have any dignity left at all. Just today, Kisame interrupted my meditating to ask me if needed tampons! Then, to make matters worse, Hidan asked if I wanted a new hairbrush! It's my god-damned hair for cripes sake! I can grow it down to my knees if I want to! Anyway, some days I wish that I could just fly away. My dreams are of birds and maybe, someday, I could float away into that wide, open, blue abyss and not have to worry about anything anymore. I have a dream that I could fly away. _

_Flying Away_

_I have always had a dream that I could fly away._

_Swooping, soaring, whirling, twirling._

_Warm gusts of wind circulating through my powerful wings. The air stroking my sleek feathers like silken fingers on a cheek._

_My heart beating quickly from the exhilaration of being airborne._

_Pure bliss threatening to overwhelm me in my joy. _

_Swirling through the rouge drafts, floating into the transparent clouds._

_Plummeting, bulleting, dropping, cascading._

_I am one with the heavenly skies. _

_A simple organism in a complex web of existence._

_The sky is my only reason for breathing in the oxygen that keeps me alive._

_With out it I would be like any other creature of the vast Earth. _

_Torpedoing through the aquamarine ocean of the upper atmosphere._

_I can be whatever I want in my dreams. _

_The sky is my enormous jewel in which nothing could compare. _

_I fly for the same reason I breathe._

_If I didn't then I would die a painful death._

_Flying means more to me then the Earth itself does._

_Shards of pain erupt from my wings._

_I have been enjoying myself for far to long._

_Even a birds wings may eventually cease to bear the chill of night. _

_Spying a tree in the near distance with my keen eyesight is not hard._

_Resting on a sturdy tree branch I reflect on why I want to be a bird._

_They die sooner then most humans._

_They cannot carry as much pain as a human can._

_They are not as strong as some humans, so they cannot escape from simple traps. _

_Why would I rather be a bird then a measly human?_

_They have freedom to do what they want to do._

_They are not limited by the choices of human society._

_They also are free from the accusations of others._

_They can fly away from their problems without the hinderance of others. _

_To be a bird is like living by your own rules and choices. _

_You can worry about you're own life._

_Death is not a big thing to a bird._

_Being a bird is my choice and I will honor that choice._

_I will never complain about being the most graceful of all beasts._

_I am a prince in the skies and nothing complains._

_I can be who I want to and do what I want to. _

_I am an exact replica of my ancestors _

_A sound in the background buzzes into my ears._

_A warm wet nose presses up against my cheek._

_My eyes slowly open up to a streak of sunlight._

_A kitten brushes his nose against me again. _

_I jump onto the floor with my normal legs and walk to the door._

_I open the door with my normal hands and arms. _

_Color floods into my eyes, no more black and white limitations._

_Sunlight warms my shoulder blades that no longer bear wings. _

_Dreams are places where anything can happen._

_Dreams are places where my imagination can be a reality._

_Anything can happen in my dreams._

_I can be a human or a bird._

_Or I can be an eagle, a prince of the skies._

_I have always had a dream that I could fly away._

_With the wings of an eagle I could fly._

_With the wings of an eagle I could be free._

_Maybe someday, I can earn a little respect around here? Who knows? If I was a bird, I could fly away and leave my worries on my shelves. _

_Good Bye,_

_Deidara Of The Akatsuki_

Sasori stared in wonder at the diary sitting on his lap. He had never known Deidara to be on the sensitive side. _After all those feminine jokes, he had never really done anything but punch Hidan in the face. Maybe I could help him find an outlet for all that anger. _Sasori stood up and put the diary down exactly where he found it, making sure to place it at an angle on the imprint. Abandoning the clock he started out the door. _Everybody has a secret, a dream, a hope they don't want shattered. I am probably the only one here who could ever understand you. Don't worry, I'll never let your secret out. _Sasori went through the door and closed it on his way out. The last noise that could be heard that night was the light _tak, tak, tak _of Sasori's feet gently falling on the wooden floors down the hall. The birds chirped in the distance and a small _heh,_ escaped from a blurry outline hidden in the shadows. Zetsu stood up and went through the open window that Sasori had failed to notice. _I never knew the Akatsuki had a weak link among them. I should tell Pein, but I think the sound of Deidara crushing Sasori would be so much sweeter._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Well, that was another one of my... odd poems. I hope that you liked it. Was the background story good? I am attempting to make a sequel or a second chapter to this. Zetsu isn't going to have a poem, but he might get mad and eat Tobi! Yeah, ignore that last part. If you know a lot about Zetsu, then post it in your reviews PLEASE! My friend Sadistic Kuniochi- 13 knows a lot, but I want to know more. Besides, she is more of a Tsunade fanatic. Peace out homies!**


End file.
